You Had Me At 'Bees'
by Always Cartinelli
Summary: Fate moves in it's magical ways. With the help of Kevin Keller and social media Betty and Veronica meet and fall in love. Watch as their love story unfolds.


**Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum**

 **The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt #77 (Scenario) – My friend made me a grindr/tinder profile without me knowing and you liked my profile and then sent me a message which just said 'Bees?' and I'm a little confused but intrigued.**

 **Bingo Challenge**

 **Bingo Slot #2 (Word) Forget**

Betty sat back in the booth as she looked down at her cell with a confused expression. She just received a message that just said 'Bees?' … from just one letter _V_. She knew a few people with names that started with the letter V. But she couldn't think of why any of them would send her a message. None of them even knew her number or her social media pages.

"What's going on?" She looked up and met the eyes of her older brother.

"Do you know why anyone would send me a message with just the world 'Bees' and just sign it with a V?" She questioned as her eyes looked back down at her phone.

Chic's right eye brow rose high. "Uh no."

"Oh I set up a grindr and tinder page for you Betty." Kevin said as he sat down next to Chic. He placed his arm across the seat around his boyfriend's shoulder.

Betty's eyes quickly looked up. "You did what?" Heat filled her cheeks. She dropped her phone onto the table in shock.

Chic looked at his baby sister then slowly his eyes turned to look into his boyfriend's slowly faded joyful eyes. "Kevin." He said in a low warning voice.

Kevin swallowed. "I'm sorry." He bowed his head. "Look Betty I just thought I would help you out. I mean you haven't really been up to seeing anyone socially since Archie …."

"Careful where you go with that." Chic growled low in his throat. He stiffened.

Kevin leaned forward. "I just wanted to see you happy Betty. I mean there is no pressure whatsoever on meeting up with anyone on the social sites. They are just like face book; live journal; tumblr. I mean it's a great way to chat with people without actually having to actually meet them."

Chic sighed underneath his breath. Kevin meant well. If it were anyone else besides Betty … then he would be totally be up in encouraging them to just go with it. But this is Betty … his baby sister.

Betty lifted her eyes and meeting the sad eyes of Kevin across from her she knew that she couldn't truly being angry at him for long. After all he honesty was just trying to help her. "You should have just asked me Kev." She softly said.

"I know Bets." Kevin whispered. He swallowed. "Look I'll totally delete those profiles; and we can forget about all of this."

Betty felt disappointed.

"Betty?" Chic spoke as he noticed his sister's change of experssion.

Betty shook her head. "It's nothing." She picked up her cell and looked down at the message from V.

"Only." Chic gently prodded.

"Only why would someone send just a message to a total stranger with just 'Bees'? And just sign it with _V_?" Betty sighed as she absently traced the message with her finger.

Chic took a breath. "You could message back and find out." He looked at his younger sister with a soft smile on his lips.

Betty looked up from her phone with a worried look. "What if this is a joke?" She took a shaky breathe. "After all these social networks are very proplur …. and you know the kids at school don't exactly like me." Her hand slightly shook as she toyed with her phone.

Kevin eyes closed. He asked his mother for the correct words here. He opened them; "May I see your phone Betty?"

Betty handed the phone over. Kevin looked down at the message. He quickly went to Betty's trinder page and looked under the 'liked' button. His breath hitched at the picture that popped up. "Betty I know this V." He spoke in a calm voice. He looked up and met her blue green eyes. "Do you remember when I first moved to Riverdale from New York?"

Betty nodded.

"Do you remember how I told you about my close personal friends?" Kevin asked.

Betty slowly nodded. "Wait. So this V personal is someone you know Kevin?" He nodded. "Do you trust him?"

"Her." Kevin softly smiled.

Betty had a thoughtful look in her eyes as memory started to replay in her mind. "You only told me about one female friend of yours with the letter V."

"She's my best friend." Kevin nodded. He held up his hand. "Before you think I asked her to like your page … I didn't even tell her about setting the page up for you. I have told her about you over the years. You know I have pictures of you all over my face book and tumblr pages Betty."

"Veronica." Betty softly said. As if testing it out on her tongue.

Chic ears perked up on that note.

"She's moving to Riverdale next week." Kevin held his breathe.

Betty's eyes grew thoughtful. "We are going to meet regredless. We both are your best friends Kevin. It wouldn't be fair if I forced you to split your time between the two of us." Her eyes drifted down to her phone. "I guess it can work …." She murmered.

"Now that I know it's Ronnie that sent you the message. I can delete your pages. I have Ronnie's contact information if you want to send a reply." Kevin sighed in relief.

Betty absently nodded as she relaxed in the booth her finger still tracing the message.

Chic leaned into his boyfriend. "You got lucky Kevin." He whispered in Kevin's ear. "But if you ever do this again to Betty …."

Kevin rested his head on Chic's shoulder. He took Chic's hand in his. "I won't Chic I promise." He felt Chic gently squeeze his hand; and he knew Chic forgave him for putting his sister in this postion.


End file.
